Realization of Feelings
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: His lips brushed and caressed her softly before her pulled away, looking into her eyes with his half lit ones, “It’s funny—“ He hand and fingers caressed her cheek, “—That we shared the same secret.”


**I don't own heroes. Nor Zach Quinto or the character he play's though I wish I did...**

**Sorry about the way story is written, grammar, spelling or anything else you may complain about...  
**

Why had she come here? Now? It was raining, tears pouring down from the skies onto the city of New York. She was drenched, from head to toes completely drenched. And she'd been crying, though being soaked no one could tell. It was pitch black. Her freak trick, her clone was in her room packing for her. She had to see him once more before she left. She had to tell him.

There she stood before the door of The Gray and Son's Watch shop. Sorry, time piece repair shop. He wouldn't be here now. Not in this awful weather at nearly midnight on a weekend. Why had she come here? She was going to stand out here in the rain and freeze to death. And she would never get to see him again. Perhaps she could get sick and die after she left. That'd be great.

Her name was Isabel Stevens. She went by Izzy. She was the tiniest little thing you'd ever see, barely five feet, slender, a petite girl but not without some curve to her body. She had hair, which was currently soaked through, heavy and damp, and always pitch black, the blackest shade of black imaginable. Her watery eyes stared up at the door. They were the color of limes, a bright intense green.

Her little hand reached out from the rain to the large door. There was a light on. Maybe he was here…but he always left at least one light on anyway's. She shook her head. She would try. She knocked, her pale white knuckles rapping on the door. She could even hear her own soft tapping over the sound of the rain. She waited a moment and heard nothing over the storm so she knocked again harder.

The old wooden door shuddered from the force and the light into the shop flickered, like someone had stepped in front it. The rain pored down on the window's of the shop causing them to fog because of the temperature difference of the inside of the shop. Moment's later when Isabel seemed a little put out and was about to leave, the old door opened to reveal a slim man, standing at six feet and some inches tall. "Izzy? What are you doing here? Please come in!" He said in a worried tone of voice as he ushered her into the shop.

As Izzy had turned to leave, feeling frozen inside and out she finally heard what she'd prayed to hear. The voice of the one she adored more. A grateful tear rolled out hidden by the rain. She turned back and was smiling. God she must have looked crazy to him at that moment. No. Probably no more than usually. She was brought into the shop. It was cool but where she'd been it felt so much colder.

Her clothes were soaked, skirt clinging to her legs, leggings heavy and slipping, white shirt sticking to her, black bra visible underneath though Gabriel and she had grown up together so of anyone else she didn't thin her appearance would bother him.

Her hair was wet and matted and dripping small drops of rain. "I'm so glad you're still here…" She said with a relieved sigh. She couldn't have left without seeing him. "I was walking outside when the storm suddenly hit and I was afraid you weren't be here." It was lie, they both knew it. The storm had started more than an hour ago. She shivered to deter away from her lie.

Gabriel sighed as shook his head at her lie but didn't say anything towards her reasoning for why she had come or why she had lied. "I'm wearing on a piece for someone that needs it for tomorrow but I'll just bring it up stairs and you can change into some of my clothes alright?" He took off his glasses, the temperature change when he opened door caused them to fog.

"Whatever it is you came to say can wait until we going upstairs, right?" He asked with concern laced in his tone as well as being written on his face. "I just rather have you dry and warm then have you miserable and wet."

Izzy looked up trying not let her eyes get glassy again. Would she truly never see this man again? How could she not cry? She put on a little smile as he looked down at her looking and sounding so concerned. For her. She could swoon. He was too much for her. She nodded. And reached a hand out laced her little fingers with his. "You're always so good to me Gabe." She nearly hummed as he took care of her

She was so selfish, always letting him took care of her when she was reckless. That only made her more reckless. Because she wanted him to care. To always have to look after her. At least that way he'd have to look her way. She was so selfish. He had work to do. She was interrupting, and she knew she shouldn't, but she had to. She loved him and he needed to finally know that.

He smiled gently down at her, pushing what little bangs she had away from her eyes only to see that he was right to assume that she was or had being crying. "Someone has to take care of you, you don't seem to be able do it yourself." He said quietly as he wiped a stray tear away from her cheek. "Besides, you know I like to help you."

Izzy's lips curled again as she closed her eyes for a moment feeling the warmth of his larger hand on her skin, wiping away the rain, tears, and cold from her face. He knew shed been crying. He always knew. He figured things on so easily, she seemed no different.

They understood each other. And he understood she wouldn't want to talk about it. So he understood there was no point in asking her. He always understood. As his hand left her skin she felt the cold return just below her skin and shudder. She looked up at him before being leading upstairs to get dry clothes. "Thank you…" She said again following him.

"No problem, I left over's in the fridge so you can warm them up in the microwave while I dig you out some dry clothes." He said as he got to the door to his apartment above the shop, unlocking the door and letting both of them in he placed the time piece of kitchen table.

Izzy went into his apartment. She loved it. It was always so warm here and as soon as she stepped in she felt a thousand times better. She looked over to the fridge thinking about how hungry she'd been without realizing it. She turned back about to protest, she couldn't stay the night. She'd never leave if she did. She had to tell him but she surely couldn't do more.

"Pajama's right? I would assume your staying over the night again and I won't let you leave when it's raining this hard at this late at night." He said automatically, knowing that she would think herself a burden to him.

She pressed her lips together as he stopped her quickly and she nodded as he gave her no choice. She hated always bugging him but if he insisted she felt happy. As he left the room her hand went to her neck feeling the two small black markings, it was all their fault. If she hadn't escaped that awful place what would they have done to her?

She shuddered at the thought and stopped herself. She had a mission. Although she was starved she couldn't find her stomach to even take a single bite. What if they found her? Would she be dragged back there? Then she'd truly never see Gabriel again. Her stomach churned with sickness. As Gabriel came back she was staring at her plate poking carelessly at her food.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as set the clothing on the table top, a plain white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts; before he sat down himself, "You haven't been yourself, even if you got into a fight with someone. You usually are a bit more lively." He said as he reached out, the back of his hand touching her forehead, "I hope you aren't coming down with something."

Izzy's trance was fully broken when his hand come to her forehead. His large hand nearly covering her eyes too. This made her giggle to herself. "I'm sorry. I'm fine." She said taking his hand away and pressing their palms together. "Tonight was just a rough night, that's all." She said vaguely making herself smiling. She felt still frozen. "I'll feel better when I'm dry again. Promise~" She said smiling as she stood up and went to change.

Her hand more dry now trailed across his shoulders and she softly pecked the back of his head in a sweet manner that could be taken as friendly or affectionate. She took her new change of clothes she went to the bathroom off of the kitchen. She opened the door and mindlessly didn't come it completely. It wasn't wide open, but it was enough for one to get a decent view inside.

Wanting to get dry and warm she quickly discarded her sopping wet top, her breasts bound in a black lacy bra. She took a small towel and dried off her thin arms, collarbone, around her chest, over her stomach and what she could reach of her back. She pulled down her skirt and slipping her legging down from her thighs all the way down and off.

He legs obviously weren't long, but they were pretty thin but still had a nice shape to them. She leaned down and ran the towel up each leg, from the back and inside of her thighs to her ankles. She dried her little feet quickly. She turned her back to the door not realizing it was ajar and she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra which was also wet.

She slipped the bra off leaving her pale glowing white skin completely bare and visible before she reached and grabbed her dry shirt and pulled it off. It reached past her hips being far too large for her, fitting more like a dress than anything. She reached under the hem of the shirt and hooked her fingers under the band of her panties.

She pulled those off bending down as she did so, the shirt barely covering anything indecent from Gabriel's eye. She then pulled on the brief which were large and baggy on her and could easily ride up. But she was dry and warm now. She was feeling better.

"What should I do with my wet clothes?" She asked barely noting the fact that she didn't have to open the door to speak to a suddenly flushed Gabriel.

"In the—"He coughed, covering up the sudden high pinch of his voice, "In the hamper. Do you want me to just put a blanket on the top of the couch or pull out the mattress?" He asked, suddenly looking for a reason to think about something else then what he just seen.

In all the time they'd known each other, Gabriel really noticed that she was a girl until he'd come up to knock on the door to ask her about her sleeping arrangements. "What blankets do you want to use I know your picky about that—" He turned to face the door again only to see her standing in the doorway.

He turned back and they were very close. But she didn't mind, she loved being as close as she could be to him. "Just the couch is fine." She said with a more cheerful smile. Though she noticed he was red. "Gabe?" She tilted her head and peered from below his head unknowingly giving him a perfect view down at her breast under the loose shirt.

"Hey…" She waved his back to reality. "Now YOU'RE acting weird~" She teased him leaning up on her tippy toes and poked his nose. "I'll get the blanket." She said knowing where he kept them. "Be right back!" She turned and went off needing to fix the slipping strap of his large tank top. She left him to get her favorite blanket. He must have used it a lot cause it was warm and smelled just like him

She went to couch put the blanket down. She then went back to find Gabe still where she'd left him. She smiled softly and reached around from behind him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks again Gabe." She hummed as she nuzzled her head in his back and squeezed him, her body, particularly her breast pressed against him.

He spluttered, the heat surging to his face but said as shook his head before coughing making sure his voice would work normally instead of the high pitch that came out of his mouth before. "It's nothing, you know that Izzy." He spoke softly before eyeing the time piece. "I'll be working a bit so I'll have the light on, I hope that doesn't bother you."

Izzy raised an eyebrow as he sputtered and spat. He was BLUSHING. Then she realized really how little these single layers of clothes did to cover her proper. Was that why he was blushing…? She smiled again, almost a playfully smirk. "No I don't mind…Can I watch? I promise I won't bother you." She said hopefully. She liked watching him work. He was so good at it.

"I don't know, you do need your sleep I don't want you get sick because of me." He said with a small frown on his lips, "You can for a little while though, this piece is almost finished." He freed himself of her grip, "But I'm going to get dressed for bed, I may's as well."

"Okay." She said smiling as he went off. As he went off she tucked her head under the collar of her shirt breathing in the fain scent of him on the fabric. She was wandering, delaying, WHY? She couldn't waste time, there wasn't any more time to waste. It had all run out. She nearly sniffled again but shook her head. She couldn't keep crying in front of him. It would only make him worry. She'd hate that.

It didn't take Gabriel long to change into a plain white shirt and drawl string pants, his normal combed hair a mess and didn't take him long to notice her facial expression, "Isabel, what is wrong." He asked with concern, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, "Please—" He spoke softly as he released one of her shoulders to push the hair out of her face, tipping her cheek up to look at him.

Izzy glanced back up at him. Her head swirling with thoughts, her heart with dozens of feelings. She choked back her tears, but a few slipped down. "Gabriel…My Gabriel…" She said nuzzled against his hand again and softly kissed the palm. "There's something I've needed to tell you for as long as I can remember…I don't know why I waited until now." This was her only chance.

"Gabriel, do you remember how we promised to always tell each other everything? EVERYTHING? There were never any secrets between us. Anything you wanted to know I'd tell you, and I'll tell you know. Since the day we met I've kept a secret. One secret from you…" She explained looked up at him. "…It's the only thing I've never told you, and I should have. It's about you..."

Gabriel held her lightly, the hand on her shoulder wrapped itself around her and the hand on her face brought her closer as well. "Then you should know that I haven't been honest as well either." He spoke softly, the hand on her upper back dropped to her waist; rubbing soothing circles there.

Izzy felt herself being brought into his arms and she looked up titled her head slightly. They were very close now, and the warmth of his hands was spreading across he entire being. "You haven't…?" Izzy breathed quietly, feeling surprised and confused by what he could have been hiding from her. What she truly felt for him was he only secret. But whatever it was she had to say hers first.

"If I tell you mine, you have to promise that you won't laugh." She said trying to seem stern about it, though his hand running along her back was enough to distract her from he purpose.

"I won't laugh, Iz, I never laughed before when you had something to say to me why would I now?" He said with a soft chuckle, the hand on her face slipped into her hair down to the nape of her neck holding her face close to his. "What do you have to say?"

Izzy felt he nerves rattling. Hers. Why? She'd always been so open to him, about everything; he'd listened, excepted, believed everything she told him. And it was true, he never laughed. She closed her eyes, enjoying his hand caressing her. Almost like a lover would. Intimate and sweet it was. She opened her eyes again and took a breath before standing.

She leaned forward as Gabriel sat. Even as she sat and she stood her didn't feel taller than him as one should. His hands left her but her own hand touched him. One hand held herself forward by the edge of his seat, and other over his heart. Her bright green eyes looked straight at him. It was now, or quite possibly never.

"I. Isabel Charleston, am now, has always been, and forever will be, in love, with you, Gabriel Gray." She felt stupid. Her confession felt more like a wadding vow. Oh she'd love to say a wedding vow to him someday. "And if you cannot return my feeling, I'll go home. And tomorrow it will be as if it never happened." She said. Either way that with be true.

Seeing he wasn't speaking, letting her finish because he knew there was more. And he would always listen. She leaned forward closer, her mouth only an inch or two from his lips. Her little pale hand leaving the chair gliding up his arm to his neck. "But if you love me…The way that I have longed you for so long…with all of me. Then I want to you to kiss me…"

"I'll gladly do so because I will always and will forever be in love with you, Isabel." He spoke softly, his hand returning her pulling her head down for their lips to meet as his other arm and hand pulled her into his lap.

His lips brushed and caressed her softly before her pulled away, looking into her eyes with his half lit ones, "It's funny—" He hand and fingers caressed her cheek, "—That we shared the same secret."

Isabel's heart beat was the other thing her could really hear after he spoke. Time seemed to slow down for them as she brought down onto his lap and his lips finally met hers after so much time of hoping for this moment. Now it had come. And all she could feel was him. His mouth was clean, and tasted of mint. Her arms came to wrap around his neck as she was soon to return the kiss.

She felt suddenly dazed as their lips disconnected though not completely, they barely grazed each other and his warmth breath mixed with hers. His darker eyes seemed same as hers, partially hazed and half lit. His hands came back to her face, his warmth never leaving her skin for long.

Was she going to cry again? She'd love to cry with joy for a change. Her head nuzzled against his neck as her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beating strong under torso. She smiled and looked up. "And there are no more secrets." She said with relieve that her love had not gone for so long in vain. "Kiss me more…?" She whispered wanting to kiss him, again and again, and others things to

"As you wish."He spoke as he leant forward, taking her lips in a fiery kiss; his lips molding and shaping to hers. His hand weaving into her hair as the other pushed her more firmly into his body while his tongue ran across her bottom lips, asking for entrance.

Izzy was surprised at how well he was could kiss her like this. It was stronger, and were passionate then she'd expected, but she didn't protest to it. She'd ask to for it. She'd keep asking for it. As his fingers threading into her still slightly damp hair, and she was pulled so much closer to him. Izzy let out a soft moan. God she would swoon any moment.

And he'd only kissed her. Nothing but his lips to drive her. His tongue trailed over her lips, wanting entrance. Entrance which she would damn herself if she refused. Her pink lips parted for him, letting his tongue enter as it pleased. One of her head grasped the back of his neck as he continued to kiss her.

Gabriel groaned as he sunk back into the chair, her body following and molding around his; her legs and thighs holding him place and her soft chest pressed into his. His tongue pushed into her mouth, wanting to taste and feel everything that she had to offer him.

Izzy felt dizzy. A wonderful swirling dizziness as he touched her, pressed her to him, and kissed her in a way she would only dare dream of before now. She was pulled closer to him, pressed until there was absolutely no space between them. Her hips straddled his, her breast were against his skin. And her skin felt warm, even hot suddenly.

His hand that was on her back massaged and caressed it's way down her back and hips before cupping a generous about of her backside and squeezed. While his other hand held her neck and head firmly in place as he kissed her in a heated frenzy.

He elicited sweet moans from her, released from her throat into his mouth. His tongue slipped in from between her lips and all sanity was lost. Her sighed as slipped a hand down his chest and had began rubbing over his skin when she felt his hand firmly grip her rear. She fed him a surprised gasp. This wasn't how she'd ever imagined Gabriel would behave. It was far more than she'd expected.

But she loved it. It was better than she could have possibly thought it would be. As his mouth detached from hers, she was left to continue moaning excitedly and sighing pleasantly without a muffle. His mouth, everything; his lips, teeth, and tongue on her sensitive pale skin was enough to make her volume increase by double.

Releasing her mouth, his lips kissed a harsh and heated path to her jugular with lips and teeth and tongue. "I can't do this—" He said through a harsh gasp for air, "—Not here, in the kitchen.—" He said as kissed a short path to her earlobe, bitting down roughly before soothing the tender skin with his tongue. "I want in my bed, underneath me."

He spoke. In short huffs between kisses. His teeth get her ear and she jerked a little in surprise, yet his tongue calmed her as he finished speaking. Her cheeks were reddened now. It was going to happen, and he was the driving it along.

Sharing what he wanted from her, imagine of her was enough to trigger her own mind. "I want to be yours…In your bed…with you right above me." She said before moaning again, and right beside his ear, her fingers trailed up his torso and chest and his arms.

As she reached his shoulders again her arms looped around his neck. Her legs shifted so she wasn't straddling him, wasn't keeping him pinned to the chair. "Make love to me Gabriel." She said in a sultry tone, looking at him with green eyes swimming with her desire. "Make me yours…I've waited so long now. Don't make me wait anymore." She said boldly, without restraints.

"Then—" He started as both hands gripping her bum firmly before he stood taking her with him as he did. "—I won't make you or I wait any longer." He whispered heated against the skin of her neck and face as he looked at her with desire that no thought he was capable of. Because of the way he was raised no one could imagine that someone so straight laced was even capable of lusting or desiring something to the extent that he did for Isabel.

Though it wasn't only lust, he also did love her with all his heart; there was another part of him that wanted so much more. He wanted to commit sin's of the flesh with her, to give up waiting for marriage for Isabel. Something in him seemed to have snapped and he groaned, a burden to him lost as his muscle seemed to have relaxed as he leant forward and kissed her, his tongue not waiting for permission like before.

Izzy was lifted into the air. So easily. She hooked her legs around his waist trying not to impair his walking, but also pull herself closer to his body. She felt a thrilled shiver along her spine and she shuddered excitedly. She had certainly never imagine this reaction out of Gabriel.

Of course he and she had been raised the 'good catholic way' but for the longest time Izzy had discarded that rubbish, finding it all too preposterous for her to follow anything to the bible said. So she remained godless. But Gabriel. He must have been as quickly aroused and just as badly as she was to consent to this.

Yet his eyes were dark with lust and desire, his voice growing huskier, and his hands were touching her, making her feel so good so easily. He kissed her again, and already her was addicted to it, his kissing her, and she enjoyed his taste as his tongue pushed into her mouth again. And she eagerly complied, kissing him back thoroughly as he carried her where they wanted to be.

It didn't tell him long to find his way to his room even though Isabel was in his arms, clinging to him and he to her like nothing else mattered. In truth that's how it really was, since they had first met nothing else mattered except each other. Gabriel leant his back on the closed door, his kiss becoming more gentle but just as passionate. "I love you, Isabel, I always have and always will." He whispered against her lips.

Needing to tell her that this was more then a sin to him, more then anything that he has done in his entire life. "I've always been there for you and this won't change that, I've known you so long and I wish—" He gulped, his lips touching her chin, cheeks and lips, "—I want to know so much more." His tongue glided across her lower lip, teasing, "So tell me now, this is what you want: me and only me."

The urgency and reckless needing of their kisses subsided as he began kissing her more softly, but sill with as much as love and before, she was just as like to swoon from one and the other. She looked up at him, although her eyes were hazy with pleasure from their frenzy moments ago, there was love in them. There was love for him in every parting of her being.

And that's when she remembered, she wouldn't be in these arms much longer. She should have stopped, stopped right there and left. But she didn't…She was selfish. She loved him, and she wanted him, and she couldn't leave until she'd bound herself in someway to him. Someway of assuring her love until now wouldn't mean nothing later.

"I want this Gabriel. I want you, and you alone to love me, and let me love you in return. And no mattered where I am, or where you are. It was always be you only who is on my mind." She promised and kissed his cheek. "I love you, and no matter what, that will never untrue." She said, before planting her lips to his once more.

If she never saw him again, perhaps her words would be remembered and keep him company, and occasionally he might think of her. She wouldn't know if it'd be in a good way or not, but at least and thing of her, as she would always think of him.

He found her words to be a bit strange but made no sign of questioning the meaning behind them as he flipped their positions; her back pressed against the old oak door and his large frame pinning her there.

Gabriel's hand clumsy reached for the old handle while the other held her backside firmly, his grip caused their groin's to be pushed into each other. The sudden surge of pleasure caused him to gasp and his lips and tongue to attack her pulse and throat.

Opening to the door, Gabriel quickly regained his balance lost by leaning against the door and stumbled backwards towards the bed. His lips and teeth and tongue attacked her skin and mouth in a frenzy and before either of them knew it the backs of Gabriel's caffs bumped into the edge of the bed.

Swiftly turning so his front was facing the bed Gabriel fell forward; his body covering Isabel's smaller one. With the harsh landing onto the top of the bed, a jolt of pleasure ran through his body as their groin's also crashed together harshly. The friction caused Gabriel's breathing to become erratic, he was completely aware of the feeling of her body against his. "Isabel."

Izzy could see some confusion in Gabriel's eyes after she spoke and she only gave him a soft smile, knowing as much as she wanted to explain, she simply couldn't. Tonight they would become one, tomorrow she would be gone. Perhaps forever. She had so much fear. She would sure be broken without him. Would Gabriel also break? She was about to break him.

Her heart ached and pounded heavily, she was fighting herself. Her conscious mind was telling her to stop, her body and her selfish side telling her to give into what she wanted. She was flipping, her back pressed against the door, her front pressed tightly against Gabriel's body.

She felt his hand on her backside push her closer and between the thin layers of their clothing she could feel his arousal press hard against his and she gasped. All of her thinking stopped. Her conscious mind overpowered by a heavy wave of pleasure. She moaned louder now as his mouth occupied her tender skin.

She gasped as the door opened and Gabriel lost his balance, she thought they were going to fall and she clung to him shutting her eyes. They moved so quickly backwards towards his bed and she would have been still afraid as he stumbled if he wasn't also bombarding her lips and skin.

They fell together onto the bed. She almost laughed at how clumsy he had become in his haste. But she couldn't because her breathe had hitched and sat in her throat. Their hips hit together and a furious crash of pleasure hit her. She gasped to regain her breath. She looked up at him reaching up and knitting her fingers in his hair and staring up, both breathed erratically. "Gabriel."

"Your so beautiful." He gasped, his eyes hazy with pleasure, "You can't imagine—" He supported himself with one hand while the other hand running down her side, caressing the curve of her breast and hip before finding the hem of the tank top he gave her. His fingers curled around the hem, pulling it upwards to expose the flat surface of her abdomen.

"—I didn't even realize how much I want to know you." He breathed, slipping his way down her body, both hands on each side of her hip, "How I wanted to know every curve–" his thumbs caressed the curve of her hips, "—how the texture of your skin felt here—" his fingers glided across her belly.

Before pushing the hem of the tank top higher to just below the curve of her breasts"—and how your taste and smell here." His head dipped forward, his nose pressing into the skin of her upper abdomen, his forehead resting just below the valley of her breasts. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and took a long lick to her skin.

He leant back up, so her was he looking down on her angelic form; her heaving chest, her cheeks and body flushed with arousal. "I thought I knew everything about you but yet again you surprise me and I can't get even." He breathed before his fingers traced the taut flesh of her nipples through the fabric of the tank top before retreating to the hem; his fingers tracing the curves of her ribs.

Gabriel lifted her up so she was straddling his waist, his palms splayed out on the skin of her upper back before slowly lifting the up higher and higher. "I can't let you go, I need so much from you. Your intoxicating." He breathed against her lips before kissing her heated, his tongue caressing and coxing hers into a furious duel.

"Gabriel…" Izzy's eyes were glassy again. She couldn't possibly imagine what a wonderfully sweet man like him could even see in a greedy little girl like her. But whatever he saw, she was eternally grateful that he did. Her blood rushed everywhere but a lot to her cheeks and she only thought a moment how she hated being so pale.

She shut her eyes softly as his hand slipped under her shirt, actually his own shirt. His touch was hot and burned pleasantly against her skin. Her lips quiver as his hand went across her sensitive stomach and she tried hard not to laugh. Feeling the fabric leaving her skin she flushed shy but not recoiling, his touch keeping her from deterring.

As his tongue glided against her skin she moaned again, his words seemed to be right in her ears even with his head below her breasts. Her heart rushed and as he pulled away she could only lay beneath him, flushed, aroused, and completely and easily dispelled by him. And as his hand touched her breast she arched slightly and murmured his name.

She was lifted and she buried her head on his chest until she was pulled into another mind blowing kiss. She pulled away for only a second to pant out. "Don't let me go Gabriel…" She was crying again in arousal, distress, and joy, all at the same time. "Don't ever let me go." She pressed their lips together again needing just as badly to learn about him, to memorize his feel and taste.

"I won't." He said simply, his fingers hooking under the hem of the tank top. Separating their lips for a moment Gabriel pulled the garment over her head revealing the porcelain skin that he always admired. "Your so beautiful." He said, admiring the texture of her flawless against his palms while he kissed the skin of her neck and shoulders.

Suddenly his lips came in contact with something in the crook of her neck, in the dip of her collarbone. Pulling away he noticed the two lines there and pulled away to look her in the eye. "What are those?" He asked, his hand tracing a path up her spine before coming to the base of her neck and eventually to the marking on her neck.

Izzy's heart stopped, and a lump built in her throat. In their hurried frenzy she'd forgotten about them. Those horrible marking in her skin. The evidence of her capture. Izzy looked up at Gabriel's chocolate colored eyes hers wavering for a second looking back up at him nervously. Her eyes shifted away from his a little nervously.

"They're…nothing." She said softly taking his hand away from them and covering them with her own hand. "Sorry, if they bother you…" She said.

He took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "Please—Are those what have been bothering you?" He spoke softly before kissing her lightly, "I know you don't want to talk about but— what are they?" He asked with concern in his eyes, "I know they're not birth marks."

Izzy looked back at him as his titled her head towards him. She gulped a little as he asked her, his voice and expression evidently laced with concern. His lips pressed softly to hers and it comforted her. "…No they're not…" She said getting quieter and less sure. "Yes, they're what been bothering me…Please, just ignore them. They're not there, okay?" She pleaded.

"Alright." he spoked her hair, his hand ran down her cheek to the dip of her collarbone. His eyes darken and became more hazy as he leaded and kissed her, his hand tracing a path further down her body, ghosting past the curve of her breast. "Let me help you forget everything." He spoke in a husky voice before his lips, teeth and tongue attacked hers in a brutal and fiery kiss.

His words vibrated right in her ear and spread through her, everything else was fading. How was it this one person could do this to her? Make her forget everything else around her? It had been that way with him since day one. Nothing else mattered; there was only her and him. She pressed herself again him, needing to be as close to him as she could. "Yes…make me forget…" she pleaded.

"Take me away from here Gabriel. Tonight, I want to go somewhere, to a place where there's…just you and I and no one else. No else exists tonight…" She whispered after they'd pulled apart for air. She probably wasn't making any sense to him. But for some reason she felt he would understand. "No one but you can come to this place with me…It's our own world." She said kissing senseless again when she'd regained her breathe.

Gabriel silenced her with a furious yet teasing kiss as he leaned forward, causing her to fall back against the bed. The hand teasing and caressing the curve of her breast did not hesitate when he took it into the palm of his hand. He massaged it gently before pulling and pinching the taut peak, familiarizing himself with every moan and groan that came from the woman below him.

Izzy's eyes opened as she drew in a sudden breathe of air. His warm touch brought her entire being to live, exciting her. Every touch to her breast sent a sensation to between her legs. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hand and she moaned and tried to take another deep breathe. His fingers caused a tingling sensation on her core that made her stuck in the needed air.

"Isabel," he murmured against the skin of her throat, before creating a trace of kisses to her neglected breast. He tongue teased to the peak taut before nipping and suckling it gently; he repeated the process to the other breast relieving his hand, letting it wonder south. His hand straying finally to the curls of hair between her legs.

"Isabell, fai anche sapere cosa fare per me?" He asked breathlessly, dipping his fingers into the wiry curls. Finding the wetness that lay there Gabriel gave her nub of pleasure a partially hard flick, making her body arch with pleasure. "Non sono mai stato più vivo nella mia vita. Io ti amo, ho bisogno di te e io non capisco perché mi ci è voluto tanto tempo per dirvi."

[Isabella, do you even know what to do for me? I have never been more alive in my life. I love you, I need you and I do not understand why it took me so long to tell.]

Izzy moaned again, her body lit on fire by every touch, kiss, and caress. "Gabri-…" She breathed softly as his mouth on her breast cut her off and she arched feeling her excitement building between her thighs. As if knowing perfectly well his hand went to the center of her arousal. She opened her hazy eyes glanced at him in confusion as he spoke.

Was it Italian? She'd never learned it but she could sort of recognize the way he said it, it sounded like it. Before she could even say anything his touch caused her hips to twitched upward and she mewled. She couldn't understand what he was saying but those sweet nothings in her ear touched her somehow.

"Gabriel…" She paused getting air back in her lungs properly. "…Italian…?" She questioned pulled back to look at him aroused but confused. "Where did you, I mean when did…WHY did you learn to speak that?" She asked, not that it was a bad thing, it was just strange, he'd never mentioned it before.

He blinded up at her owlishly, "What?" He asked with a blush, not even realizing he spoke the language until the word 'Italian' registered in his mind. "Well—I—Well that is to say that I learned it to—umm—impress you?" He looked away from her like learning it was a foolish thing to do, "Did I offend you?"

Izzy smiled up at him coyly and shook her head giggling at he was so suddenly flustered and stuttering, different from how fluently and smoothly he'd spoken it the other language. "No you didn't." She assured him. "Gabriel…" She said almost scolding at he looked away from her. "Look here." She said waiting for him to look back, she leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I have no idea what you said, but I'm glad to hear it." She kissed his jaw and neck and nuzzled her head in his shoulder. "I'm very impressed." She said sweetly as she looked back up at him. "You'll have teach me someday." She whispered but thought bitterly of how there wouldn't be a someday "Tell me what you said?" She requested softly into his ear and lick and nipped his earlobe teasingly.

He groaned at the sensations that she was creating in him and leaned in to whisper softly,"Do you even know what you do to me?" His voice still carried the deep husky under tone as he spoke before he kissed her jaw line, his lips nuzzling and brushing against hers. "I've never been more alive in my life. I love you, I need you and I don't understand why it took me so long to tell you."

He smirked before kissing her long and deeply, "Questo è ciò che ho detto la mia cara Isabel." His mouth sank down onto her breast once again. Kissing and then nipping hungrily at her as his fingers plunged into her folds, needing to hear her moan and feel her writhe beneath him as he spoke sweet nothings to her in his native language.

[That is what I said to you my dear Isabel.]

Izzy cried out. Her grip on him tightened, her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly as he returned to pleasing her. She shifted, and tossed her head to the side, moaning and mewling again. Her inner thighs twitched as she gasped for air. "Oh god…" she moaned softly. His touch and his words were going to driving her crazy.

There was no coherent talk coming from her; all logical thought erased by the overwhelming force of his desire. He was murmuring in Italian between kissing and teasing at her body with his tongue, his deft fingers and tongue seeming to be everywhere, needing to learn every dip and curve of her body that made her moan and scream in pleasure.

He mouth teased and pleasured her breasts and lips while his hands seemed to be memorizing the texture of her torso and nether lips, teasing her until he could almost feel her orgasm nearing. "Non posso più aspettare," He whispered as he fingers hooked under the hem of her shorts that he lent her, "si prega di Isabel ho bisogno di essere dentro di te. Ho bisogno di sentire che intorno a me."

[I can not wait any longer, please Isabel I need to be inside you. I need to feel that around me.]

His growled breathlessly against her lips as he ground his erection into her heated core, "Dio Isabel do you feel that? Cosa fare per me?" He felt her whimper and suddenly the little control in him snapped causing his lips to brutally attack hers in a furious and frenzied kiss. He yanked away the last piece of clothing she wore and leant back to look at her with lustful and intense eyes.

[God Isabel do you feel that? What to do for me?]

"Is this—" He breathed through his noise, shuddering as he smelt her intoxicating scent in the air he breathed, "Is this what you want?" He asked for the sake of asking again as he grabbed at the hem of his own shirt and roughly pulled it over his head. "I don't think I could stop unless you didn't want this."

Every touch, every movement, everything he did to her drove Izzy only further and further into this unbearable but oh so wonderful insanity. He made she cry out, scream, but could also render her to soft mewls and whimpers. She no longer felt control over her own self. She submitted herself, her body, her heart entirely to him.

He was whisper something to her again. She had no idea what he was saying, yet she could somehow understand perfectly well what he wanted when he said it. She whimpered. He ground into her, rubbing against her through the troublesome barriers of fabric. She cried out again, she could feel her pulse, not from her heart, but her core throbbed terrible in a steady beat.

His lips surprise attacked her and she barely realized he'd stripped her of her last article of clothing until a few moments after he'd done it. His own shirt was soon removed as well and she felt her mouth starting to dry up. She shouldn't be nervous she didn't want to be nervous, she loved him, he loved her, and he wouldn't hurt her…if it could be helped.

Her fingertips brushed down from his shoulder across his chest and abdomen, her nails weren't long but longer enough to lightly scrape them against his skin. Her palm reached his stomach before gliding back up. She occupied herself this way until he gave a groan. She looked up. "I want this Gabriel. I want you. Claim me, so that no other man may ever have me. Make me yours."

He nodded silently as he reached for the hem of his pajama pants. Tugging them down quickly he kicked them away as he leant forwards to give her a sweet and gentle kiss while both of his hands rested on her knees. Parting them slowly and carefully, Gabriel moaned into her mouth as he nudged her entrance with the tip of his member.

"This is your only time to ask me to stop Isabel." He said as he pulled away from the kiss they had shared, "Because as soon as I'm inside you—" He paused, moving a hand away from her knee to stroke her face lovely, "—I won't be able to stop." He spoke with all seriousness in his voice.

Feeling him against her core Izzy moaned softly. But as he spoke she paused and glanced down between their bodies. She blushed again feeling her heart pounding, with excitement, but nervousness. She WAS a very little person. She gulped and it turns out that Gabriel was not anywhere near little compared to her, even in this aspect. She bit her bottom lip.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled her upper body against him, feeling his bare skin touching her and her found comfort holding him and stealing some of his warmth from his body. She leaned his again, a soft peck as she looked up at him. "I love you, with every bit of me, my mind, spirit…my body. I want to give everything to you just…be careful with me, okay?" She requested.

"I will." He said quietly with a blush dusting his cheeks, knowing full well what she was implying by where she was looking before. Closing his eyes he leant against her smaller body, loving the feel of her breasts and soft skin against his sparsely haired chest. Leaning his head into the crook of her neck, he kissed the skin their gently. "I love you Isabel."

"I know Gabriel." She said with a sweet smile. "We've made that very clear." She giggled trying to lightening herself up suddenly feeling a bit tenser. She ran a hand down his back, or as far down his back as she could reach before sliding back up rubbing his back, her other hand staying wrapped around his arm. "And I love you too. Now hurry up or I might change my mind again…" She warned.

If Gabriel hadn't known her so well he might have been at a lose when she spoke last but he merely pulled away from her throat and kissed her lips softly as he slowly pushed his member into her folds. Feeling her cringe against him, he snaked his tongue into her mouth and began to kiss her more heatedly as he continued on pushing into her core slowly.

Izzy tried to keep herself relaxed as she felt Gabriel's organ intruding and without wanting to she cringed, and held back a groan as he kissed her. Her hold on his tightened more and more. God did he thinking he was doing, fucking around? Oh right, they were. She groaned again and ripped Gabriel's lips away from her. "Gabriel! For God's sakes put it in already!" She snapped.

Startled by her out burst, Gabriel looked at her owlishly not really caring that she used god's name in vain but more surprised that she didn't want him to take it easy on her. His eyes became grass with lust before crashing his lips against hers while his member plunged into her core with no mercy.

He groaned into her mouth as her inner walls clamped down around him, almost causing him to lose himself but he regained control over his body. As one hand supported his weight so he didn't not crash her smaller frame the other started to caress her breasts before moving between to their joined bodies and drew quick and fast circles around her sensitive nub.

Izzy yelped against his mouth as she felt a stabbing pain between her legs and she sucked in a sharp breathe of air trying not show any discomfort. Her entire body was tight, and despite trying to be tough she shaking slightly, and trying to hold him to her. As he pulled away she whimpered not wanting to let go of him. His hands tried to sooth her, but she could only feel the bad aching.

Why had she asked for that? Stupid, stupid Izzy, should have let him gone slowly, should have…She mental shook herself. She couldn't undo it. And now they were together, she was his, and he was hers. That was all that mattered. But god, they weren't kidding when they said love hurts. "I love you…" she said again trying to sound fine.

"I love you too Izzy, Love, but you have to relax." He groaned as he tried desperately to stop from losing himself in the extreme pleasure that her tight core was giving him. "You have to relax, love, just relax." He soothed her as he hid his painfully blissful groan by hiding face in the crook of her neck.

Removing his fingers from her nub he moved his hands to her inner thighs. Spreading them further apart as to settled himself before them messaging them all the while. The focus in his mind was to get her to relax so her and also his first time was memorable and enjoyable. Using circular motions with his thumbs, Gabriel slowly eased the tension out of her inner thighs.

Both hands drew closer and closer to the apex of her thighs while his mouth started to lay gentle kisses to the base of her neck. Nipping the flesh there under it pinkened before he lapped at it with his tongue, he continued this process before slowly working his way down to her breast's.

He marveled at her prefect and perky breasts, admiring the soft curves of her mounds and how they seemed to be just the size of his hands as if she were made for him. Pulling himself out of his daze he took a rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling it like a hungry child.

Feeling his hands reached where they body's joined the hand from before touched her clit once more rubbing in slow sensual circles while the other came to her breasts. Taking to the unoccupied breast into the palm of his hand, Gabriel slowly teased the under of her breast with the base of his palm before taking the taut nipple before his fingertips.

"Non mi rendevo conto quanto tempo ho desiderato questo fino ad ora. I love you so much Isabel, voglio la vita potrebbe essere questa beata. Non voglio lasciarvi, lasciare quello che siamo ora condivisione." He murmured into the skin of her breasts before looking to her flushed face, mesmerized by the look on her face and her swollen lips Gabriel leant up and captured her lips in his.

[I didn't realize how long I've wanted this until now. I love you so much Isabel, I wish life could be this blissful. I never want leave you, leave what we are sharing now.]

Izzy had to take deep shaky breathes at first trying to relax herself knowing her inner body holding tightly around Gabriel could make things difficult. She shut her eyes trying not to think about the pain, and focus on Gabriel, and what he was doing to her. He fixed everything, never let her staying hurt for long, she knew this would be no different. She relaxed herself as much as she could.

Feeling Gabriel's touches, and kisses were everywhere that she needed them at that moment. As if his hand knew her every need. She let out meek sounds at first time between the ever slowly ebbing pain and the quickly increasing pleasure he gave her. Soon she was softly sighing and mewling, she looked at him with a flushed face, glassy eyes, and swollen kissed lips which were only kissed again.

She moaned now as he kissed her, touched her, loved her. Her hands held onto his shoulders firmly. Her body started to feel fine again so she pulled back a bit her lips just brushing against his. "Gabriel…move." She said softly as she pulled up at his eyes again feeling ready.

He nodded as his hands returned to her knees, to give him lavage as he sat up and he pulled himself out of her depths. He shuddered at the difference before pushing down into her grinding his hips to simulate her clit before pulling back out and repeating the patterning until he created a rhythm.

"Isabel." He panted as he leant forward, releasing her knees to rest his palms on either side of her head; his hips continuing the pace but a little faster then before he started. "Your so beautiful Isabel, from where you are—" He spoke to her kissing her on the lips before pulling away, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he leant his head down next to hers. "—Underneath me." He whispered in he ear.

Izzy's breathe spike as he moved in and out of her slowly, stimulating her body all the way. She whimpered softly as the last of the pain faded from her being and all she could feel was a quickly building pleasure of him inside of her. Her hips twitched as he sped up a bit, she was still a bit nervous to move to quickly, yet her own body craved it.

In any other man in any other situation Izzy may not have found Gabriel's words as exciting as they felt to her at that moment. She had to say she like him there right above her, so incredibly close, so much larger than her it was as if he could shield her from everything there, block out the rest of the world. "Gabriel…" She kissed his cheek and ran her finger across the back of his neck.

"My Gabriel." She said as her hips rocked gently against his now. "My own Gabriel. All mine." She said kissed the skin on the side of his face and jaw. "My own special Gabriel." She whispered sweetly. "Mine, mine, mine…" She murmured sounding like a little selfish children. But the words felt too good to kept in her head. And the though of being his, and him being hers was so much.

"Yours." He huffed, his face flushed as he rolled his hips quickly and roughly against hers. "Yours, yours, yours. All yours no one else's." He said as he took her lips in a harsh kiss, suddenly one of his hands gripped her hip and he rolled them over. Enjoying the new, delicious feelings of being deeper inside of her.

Gabriel groaned as he looked at he beautifully flushed face and kiss swollen lips. "God your so beautiful and you don't—" he gulped a mouthful of air, trying to find the words in his hazy mind. "—even know beautiful you are to me or special you are to me either." Resting both of his hands on her hips, he gripped them before thrusting up into her. "Ride me, Isabel, Ride me."

Izzy gasped and cried again in pleasure as they were flipped over and she was in top, she could feel him deeper inside of her, and it was maddening. She gasped for air as he bucked up harder into her, her little body rising slightly with the force of his hips shoving against hers. She titled her head back moaning before look down at his with a flushed face. She was looking down at him for once.

She leaned forward slightly and began to move her hips and up and down along his member, she kept her hands on his stomach to support herself slightly. She panted and mewled as she moved on top of him.

"That's it." Gabriel whispered almost in a coxing way as he bucked up into her. Holding one side of her hip with one hand as he thrust hard while the other went to their joined body's and simulated her already swollen clit, knowing that he couldn't last much longer then he already has.

"Please, Izzy, come for me." He whispered in a husky voice before the hand on her hip swiftly cupped the back on her neck and met her half way in a harsh crash of lips and teeth and tongue. His thrusts became rougher and rougher as he simulated her clit quicker. He pulled away from their kiss breathless, bitting her lower lip before he spoke. "I know you want too."

Izzy cried out but shook her head frantically trying to hold herself back now. "No…" She did want to come, she wanted to let go right then and there without any restrains. That's what her body wants, what SHE wanted.

"I want…" She panted. "Together…I want to do it together." She said fighting against her nearing climax. "Do it with me Gabriel. At the same time…Come with me." She pleaded taking one hand off her hip moving herself against his just as steadily. Her hand laced with him as she kissed his with all the love in her heart as their bodies collided. Her muscles started to clench.

She could feel her end come so close, she was teetering on the edge. "I'm gonna…I'm about to come, Gabriel come with me…" She begged as her body convulsed and she cried out, she cried out his name and unable to stop herself she came, her walls held tightly around Gabriel.

Gabriel did as she asked when he felt her walls clamping down around him, feeling her walls spasm as he bucked his hips for a few more strokes. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in bliss while his body fell lax against the bed. "I love you Isabel." He panted out, trying to regain his sense of reality as he squeezed her petit hand in his larger one. "I always will."

"I love you too Gabriel. Always, always, always, not matter what. Please don't ever forget that." She said kissing him once more. "We should sleep now…It's really late." She said with a smile as she snuggled close to him, her head resting against his chest and her finger still laced with his, for now.

He nodded with a small smile on his lips, pulling the covers over their sweat soaked body's before making himself comfortable. Wrapping his arms around her body and tucking her head under his chin, he couldn't stop the thought from surfacing in his mind as he fell into a sleepy hazy. Why was she saying thinking like that? "I'll never forget, I promise."

Izzy waited for a while as they rested. She had to make sure he was asleep, sound asleep. When she heard his breathing become deep and heavy and slowly slipped away from him arms, as much as it torn her inside to do so. She paused a moment as she got out for the bed. Was she really going to do this? Leave without a word? She gulped and hurried to grabbed her still wet clothes from the hamper.

She left the bathroom silently. She could leave. Not like this. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and stood there. How could she write it all down? Spill her heart onto a single sheet of paper? She couldn't be she had to. She started writing using as little light as possible. She wondered if it it was even legible.

What she wrote was vague, she hated been vague, but she could tell him more than she know, and she had no idea, barely even a vague idea what had happened to her. It couldn't be helped. She glanced at Gabriel again and her heart ached. She pressed a hand to her chest feeling the painful beat beneath her breast. He'd given so much to her. And this was how she'd repay him?

She dug through her pockets, pulled out her silver watch. I t was always broken, she had no idea how to fix it, not like Gabriel. He always fixed it for her. She laid it down beside the note, it was his. Her broken piece of her, the part that only Gabriel could ever fix.

Tear streamed down her cheeks with silent grace to them. Several sputtered onto her writing and they were obviously now but the ink's bleeding. He'd at least now it hurt her to do this to him. She went to him. He was sound asleep. Her brushed her hand against his cheek and jaw to his lips. Went she bent over to kiss, barely, once more, perhaps for the last time.

"Gabriel, I love you…and I know it's selfish but please…don't hate me…" She said in the tiniest whisper. She turned and heading down the stair and out of the shop. It was still raining. Her clone waited for her at the front door.

She vanished and the really Izzy took her things and went back into the lonely rain. It was ironic, she thought, she could clone herself, she could have all the company in the world. Yet as she walked down the empty, rain flooded, dark city streets of New York. She'd never felt more alone in her life.

Gabriel woke up feeling the sorest but best he had felt in awhile, the faint sound on rain could be heard echoing throughout the small apartment above the shop as he smiled and stretched. His hands searching in the attempt to feel the bare skin of his newly found lover but his brow furrowed and lips twitched into a frown when he felt nothing else but him and the blankets.

"Isabel." He called out, sitting up in the bed he looked around as if she were still in the room but there was not a trace of her in sight, only the scent of her skin on the sheets and the small smears of blood. Seeing a stream of light across the floor nearest the opposite the bed, Gabriel seen the door to his bathroom ajar.

He slowly gathered the strength in his limbs to propel himself up and off the bed onto his sore legs. "Isabel?" He asked out as he slowly came to the door not caring about his state of undress as he pushed the door open to the shirt and shorts that he had leant Isabel in the hamper and her clothes missing.

In a state of shock and panic Gabriel seen the open leaning to the kitchen and living wide open, "Izzy, this isn't funny anyone." Gabriel said in a even and louder tone then usual as he made quick steps into the kitchen to nothing, the lights turned off and everything just as it was left before they had become involved last night.

"Iz, come out you win, this game is over!" he said in a desperate tone of voice, running a hand over his eyes and forehead Gabriel spotted a single word sheet or torn paper on the counter top and fear the worst as he lifted the watermarked, black ink smeared paper with the hand writing that he knew far too well.

_Gabriel,_

_I have to first ask you not to panic. I am fine. For the time being. And second, I selfishly beg that you won't detest me, as I hate myself right now, for doing this to you. I cannot tell you much, because I hardly understand anything about the situation I'm in myself. But this I can tell you. For the longer time I had a selfish ill conceived perspective of this world and the people who life in it._

_There was only two groups of people on earth. There was us, you and I. And then there was the rest. I thought the rest were just there. A few others tried to enter our world with just us. But that place is for you and I alone. No one outside of that tiny world truly mattered. _

_Not like you do to me. We lived our lives separated from everything else, and we didn't bother the rest, so the rest bothered us. For the most part anyway's. But that not how the world is, the rest of the world that is not ours, it doesn't work like that. There are other people out there. Some of them are dangerous, and frightening. They do bad things to people, even ones they don't know._

_And they have somehow forced way between us. It is no longer safe for me to stay here with you. Though, beside you is where I will always want to be. _

_I don't know what's happening, or why, but I do know this. Whatever it is, it's very dangerous. Someone could, and most likely will get hurt. I could be me. But it could be YOU. And I can't stand the thought of being responsible for that. Please understand, after all the you've ever done for me, I only want to protect you, keep you safe. I love you._

_I will write to you. I won't be able to tell you where I was, am, or where I'm heading next but I will always write, no matter where I am. And I will ALWAYS love you. You are my one, my special person, meant for me. And I could never give up my love for you. NEVER._

_But if you find love Gabriel, if you find love from someone who's more beautiful, less selfish, than I am, if she's someone who loves you too, who can be always be with you than take that love. You have to be happy for me. Be happy Gabriel. Be with someone who makes you happy, who makes you smile. Find someone who can remain with you, as I had wished to do._

_Even though I cannot be near you. I want to stay with you, and you will always be with me. In our own little untouchable world. I will take you with me everywhere I go. You're in me Gabriel. You're part of me. You're in my heart, and forever in my thoughts. Everyday I will think of you._

_I will pray for you (though "God" and I aren't exactly on the greatest terms). But I hope you'll be safe. I hope you'll be happy. I hope you'll find a better love than me, because you deserve so much more. I hope I didn't put you, my most precious person, in any sort of danger. _

_I hope you remember me, even every now and then, for better or for worse. I hope you believe that I love you. I selfishly want that you won't hate me. Because, I love you Gabriel. I could never say it, write it, show it enough to you to make you see just how much I adore you. I love you with all that I am. You are so special to me._

_Goodbye_

_Forever loving you,_

_Izzy_

_Also, that watch, you always fixed it for me. I can't be sure but it likely that I broke it again somehow. Even if you hate me for leaving I ask that you might look at it. Fix it for me? If you can. I know you can. Fix it, so that I may come back to your shop and pick it from you someday._

As Gabriel read the note he could hear her voice speaking to him, tears welled up in his eyes as it his fingers rubbed the warkmarked and wrinkled page. Turning it over he noticed nothing but the ink that bled through the page. Placing the page on the counter top like it was fragile glass he looked to the watch.

Picking up the watch, his thumb ran over the face of the timepiece. It was a very standardized watch, nothing fancy about as he would excepted from Isabel. The glass covering the face had been broken and the hands themselves had been freed from the bolt that held them down.

"Sylar?" He spoke out loud, his hands fingers feeling the curves on the watch. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment but he knew if would fix it then maybe she would come back for the watch. Come back to him. "Isabel." He said as he looked out the window that over looked the street the shop was on.

The wind and rain beat against the window while thunder and lightening howled in the distance. Someday she'd come back or maybe he would find her, all he knew that one day they would meet again. There was no doubt his mind about that, he knew there would be no one else her like and he would have no one else.


End file.
